The Priest And The Matador
by Bishoujo Sakura
Summary: Rika never had a great life, and it just all went down hill, what happens when the first person she ever opened up to disappoints her? What will she do when she losses it all? When she hits rock bottom? Based on a song by Senses Fail ONESHOT


OK, I love this song, and wanted to write a story based on it. I'm not too huge on Digimon (I used to watch it when I was younger), but the characters fit the story, so that's why I used it. I hope you enjoy, and please review! Enjoy.

Summary: Rika never had a great life, and it just all went down hill, what happens when the first person she ever opened up to disappoints her? What will she do when she losses it all? When she hits rock bottom? Based on a song by Senses Fail, an awesome band.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or the song "The Priest And The Matador" by Senses Fail

The Priest And The Matador

"Rika, let's go to the mall! It'll be fun! It's Christmas Eve, we should get some presents!" My friend Jerry was always so optimistic, it must be so simple, always looking on the bright side...But then again, if you had everything, wouldn't you be happy too? She has it all, I don't know why she picks me as one of her friends, I'm just a problem. I mean, we're polar opposites, She's pretty, funny, nice, and has the hottest guys in school chasing after her, and her boyfriend is wanted by every other girl in this whole city. I only know one guy who has more fans, Ryo... She has it all.

Me? Well my mother's a model, but I'm not good looking, I'm a total bitch who everyone hates, except Jerry anyways, and I'm known as the ice queen who guys totally avoid. Most guys end up in the hospital if they even try. I kind of protect Jerry, in fact, that's probably why she hangs around me, so she won't end up raped.

I guess I just don't trust guys...My father walked out on us when I was 8, and promised he would return, and after all the years I hoped to see him again, he never showed up, not once. I haven't sung sense the day he left...we used to sing together, and I just can't anymore...I wouldn't be caught dead singing. After I gave up on him my mother tried to make it better by trying to turn me into her, but I hated her for making my father leave, so I pushed her away. I ran to my grandma, she seemed to be the only person who accepted me. She didn't try to change me...

I had to transfer schools 6 times because I keep getting into trouble, and my grandma finally got my mother to let me go to a public school. I hated those private schools because I had to wear a uniform with a skirt. I hate skirts with a passion. My mother tries to get me to wear them and I don't want to. I might turn into her if I tried one on, and that would kill me.

Well, I transferred to this public school my freshman year of high school, and I'm now a junior. I met Jerry this year; she was the first friend I made, but not the first person I let in...

I let my guard down, once. I let the ice melt, and in the end it made me melt, and now I have nothing to live for because of it. I met him at a tournament, a card playing tournament. It was the last round, and I never lost once in my life, until that day. A showoff who was a total ass named Ryo beat me at the final round...I was the runner-up in the world championship...all that I had worked for crumbled, so when I found out he went to the same school as me, I was going to make his life hell.

When I ran into him at school for the first time he waved at me and said "Hey hottie." Then walked away, in the end he made my life hell...All of his little prissy fan girls tried to kill me every chance they got, and I ended up in the hospital...They all ganged up on me, and gave me an ulcer. And it pissed me off when Ryo had the nerve to come visit me. Of course he was my only visitor; my mother and grandma were both in France at the time, ad I didn't want to go.

As soon as he walked through the door I yelled "You fucking ass, who do you think you are? This is your entire god damn fault!" He simply shook his head and put a dozen roses by my bed. I hated it, I looked so weak, and I was tied to the bed...The nurses tied me up because they said I needed to stay still and I wouldn't...I began to glare at him and he smirked and told me "You're one wildcat...hmm, Wildcat, that suits you. Anyway, I wanted to say I'm sorry...and you know...you're the best player I've ever faced in a tournament. I think you should've won." I simply spat out "I don't need your sympathy. I need you to get lost." "Aww come on Wildcat." "Shut the fuck up, what kind of crack are you on? Wildcat, shit, what's your problem?" He smirked again and said "You know what, you're really cute when you're mad. Especially with your hair down." Shit was the first word that came to mind. No one ever saw me with my hair down, no one. "Those gad damn nurses..." Ryo started to laugh, but I didn't think it was funny, and it pissed me off more.

"I hate this." I said to him, he looked confused. I looked so fucking vulnerable...I needed to get out of that situation, and fast. "Aww, my Wildcat doesn't like to look vulnerable?" I about shit, he was a mind reader, but I would never let him know that, so I simply said "No, I hate you here, you're pissing me off, and cut the 'Wildcat' shit." "Aww, but it suits you! Then can I call you pumpkin? Hmm?" I felt my cheeks heat up, I didn't know what to do, he was getting to me, melting me, and with one word, pumpkin...I was speechless, so I didn't answer, but he chimed in "Ok pumpkin it is!" Shit... but then he finally said something I liked "You want out of here? I'll help you escape." I looked at him, and even though I wanted out, I shook my head and said "I don't need your help." But he walked over and untied me.

When I stood up his jaw dropped. I was under the covers the whole time, but now I was seen in a small skimpy little hospital gown...My face turned bright red. I would've punched any other guy, but I just couldn't punch him... Ryo turned the other way and threw his jacket at me. I didn't want to put it on, but I did...I hate to admit it, but it smelled so good too...But then I said "Come on pretty boy, let's go." He simply smirked and we left.

We went to the park, and out to eat, and in all honesty, I never had that much fun in my life. He complimented me, and accepted me. We hung out more and more. It was almost inevitable that I would fall in love with him. As much as I tried to fight it, it happened. I would never admit it, or tell him, but I was head over heels in love with him. Me, in love...

He introduced me to Jerry, and we were instant friends. My life was really looking up. My grades even came up a bit, and there wasn't as much tension in the family. He calmed me, and tamed me, and I hate to admit it, but he defended me. I felt safe when around him.

And one day, he looked me in the eyes, and I got lost as I stared into his cerulean blue eyes. Then I found myself again when he said "Rika...I love you" I remember, I cried for the first time in 8 years that night, and he held me, and comforted me as I opened up to him. The night ended in a kiss...and it seemed so right. We grew closer and closer, until he gave me a promise ring, when we were out of high school, we would get married and he would never ever cheat on me, or so he said.

Then as he was entering his senior year, and me my junior year, I walked in on him, and some blond...I was heart broken...the ice refroze at that moment. I threw his ring at him, and ran off. I never gave him the chance to explain, and still haven't to this day, I don't want to hear it. I ended up running all the way to another city before I stopped. I didn't cry though. I wouldn't cry on the account of another guy. That night I almost killed myself. I bit my wrists several times, and lost enough blood to loose consciousness. When I woke up, I was pissed I was still alive. But I got up and walked. I made my way back home, and I stayed in my room for a week. I skipped school for that week. I kept quiet, wouldn't take any phone calls, I wouldn't even talk to my grandma.

I never truly got over it, and my ice was thicker than ever before. Jerry tried talking to me, and helping me to fix my life, but every night when I got home, I did the same thing. How would they know I was hurting if they could not see my pain? To wear it on my boy told what words could not explain. I cut and cut and cut. My mother told me I was being stupid, and that I was retarded and she wished that I was never born, that I was a mistake. She smacked me harder than I've ever been hit before. I was shocked, and she was mad. She began to hit and punch, the whole time calling me a mistake, a problem, a burden...I didn't cry though. I was at the bottom already anyways. I couldn't feel pain, I felt numb, and just didn't care anymore. I ran away to my grandma's house and stayed with her.

Jerry tried to help, but she just didn't. Then I hit rock bottom...My grandma died...My mom blamed me, and I was punched and hit more the night it happened...last night in fact. No one could save me. I was dead on the inside and numb on the outside.

"Whatever, I don't feel like going to the mall." I told Jerry, and she said "OK...I'm sorry Rika...I just can't help you...I'm no good..." She then ran away. I really had nothing left...I puked up blood after she was gone, I had another ulcer, and was probably on my last line, and I just couldn't take it anymore.

I walked to the city with a knife in my coat pocket. It was eight pm, Christmas Eve. What a fucking wonderful day... I looked up and saw clouds shaped like dogs and cats. As I looked up it started to snow. Even the earth felt bad for me. It wept ice for my icy self. It was over. I was done. I looked across the street and saw Ryo standing there with that blond.

I kept in my tears as I took out my knife. I looked at my reflection in the blade, and said to myself "I'm a burden, they're all better off without me...My mother hates me, Jerry gave up on my, Ryo doesn't need me, and my grandma died because of me, so before I hurt anyone else..." I took the knife and looked at it as I let one tear role down my face, and put it up to my right wrist, and cut it as deep as I could. Then I took the bloody knife and sliced my left wrist even deeper. I was done. I stood there for about 15 minutes staring at Ryo and the blond, and then I fell...

I heard the blond scream "Oh dear god! I think she fell!" I'm on my way to hell now. My body lay kissing the ground, like a cross turned upside down...but this is what I deserve. A priest ran to my side seeing that I committed suicide, he's trying to save me, and he began to read me my last rights. I though Father you're too late; my faith is week, so save your half hearted speech. I'm the aero being shot straight to hell. Ryo came running to my side and looked at me, then leaned down and said "I'm sorry...Rika, we're going to get through this one, please take my hands and let us pray" But I scream "Please get the fuck away!" I don't need him, and I can't be saved. Why is he always so stupid? I'm on my way to hell now, I can't be saved from death, and I am damned to hell to burn forever. Why would I pray? I'm a cross turned upside down.

I feel faint, and Ryo is holding my hand praying and the priest is reading my last rights as a crowd begins to form. Why wouldn't they just go away? It doesn't matter. Then I hear an ambulance singing, and the cops push back the crowd. I start to take my last breath staring into Ryo's eyes. He looked at me crying and said "I love you...I love you, please don't die! I'm sorry...Don't go, don't go..." He cried even harder, and I'm about to scream get the fuck away again, but instead I puke up blood, that damn ulcer, I take my last breath as blood pours out my mouth with the medics walking my way, I think this could be it, I'm about to go, I see a fire that's asking me to come to it. I hear them start to state the time of death is half past eight, then the last thing I hear is Ryo saying "No, I love you!" But it's too late; I'm the aero shot straight to hell...

Like I said, I love this song. I know this is super sad, but I've never wrote a sad story, and wanted to try, so please let me know what you think! Thank you so much for your time, I hope you join me for other stories in the future.

Bye!

I'm the aero shot straight to hell from the bow of William Tell

My body lies, kissing the ground, like a cross turned upside down


End file.
